


Padfoot's Posture Class

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I made James taller than he probably should be, M/M, Remus is really tall, and sirius is the same height as gary oldman, height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: The Marauders liked to think they were reasonably tall people - well, most of them, anyway. But Remus was easily the tallest, at -wait, how tall was Remus?!Join Sirius as he fixes Remus' posture to discover just how much he'd been outgrown by, at just sixteen.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATYD Withdrawal fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101017
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Padfoot's Posture Class

The Marauders liked to think they were reasonably tall people - well, most of them, anyway. Peter was by far the shortest, at 5'5''. Sirius had been proud of his extreme growth spurt at twelve which left him the tallest of his friends, before hitting what he called an 'embarrassing' 5'9'' - whatever he lacked in height, however, he made up for with an aura he could switch on and off like a light, projecting power and superiority onto anyone (another Black skill he tried really hard not to use, unless he wanted to scare somebody). James had triumphantly grown past him before stopping at 5'10''. But Remus was easily the tallest, at -

wait, how tall was Remus?!

The thing was, no-one knew how tall Remus was. He hardly ever stood, and when he did, he had such atrocious posture that it was impossible to say what height he'd hit. All four boys had stopped growing surprisingly early, even Remus, who had slowly but steadily grown past all of them (and given Sirius a major shock when he'd boarded the Hogwarts Express in fifth year only to be greeted by a Lupin who hit his head on the doorway to the compartment). But now, Sirius realised he'd never bothered to ask how tall his boyfriend actually was. Well, that was easily fixed, he guessed.

"Reeeeeeeemussss," Sirius began, flopping onto the sofa where Remus was studying.

"What?"

"How tall are you?"

"Uh - why?"

"Just wondered. Your posture is really awful, you know. You're going to hurt your back like that, but I don't know if you'll fit through the portrait hole if you stand up straight."

"Well, Pads, there's a reason I have mastered the Disillusionment charm."

"And why's that?"

"Have you noticed that I can't fit under the Cloak anymore? Couldn't since fourth year?"

"So THAT'S why you never come along anymore. Oh well. If you already can't do that, why not fix your posture?"

"Thing is, I already have..."

"But you look so short-"

"I just sit down all the time."

"Alright then, stand up."

"Are you sure? I'm quite a bit taller than you, you know."

"Pff. Can't be THAT tall. James is only an inch taller than me - by the way, am I short? I don't think I am, but-"

Remus judged this a good moment to stand up, and Sirius gasped.

Well, he knew how tall Remus was now. The lucky git was _six foot four._

"Sirius? Are you OK? Padfoot? Pads?"

James looked over, and rolled his eyes. Pushing past Remus, he began gently slapping Sirius. 

"C'mon, mate, stay with me. Let's go. I know, I know, just stay with me. If you faint, you won't be able to look, will you?"

This seemed to bring Sirius round from his worst case of gay panic yet.

"I've just got one question," he said. "Your jumpers are so oversized . . . what size do you buy them in?!"

**Author's Note:**

> yea, this is awful. But you know what? That's OK. It's self-indulgent.


End file.
